Olympian Gods
The Olympian Gods are the rulers of the world of Hercules. They reside high above on Mount Olympus where they discuss affairs related to the mortal world or matters regarding monsters or disorders in nature. The most powerful are known as The Twelve Olympians List of Olympian Gods Olympians * Zeus: The ruler and father of Olympus and King of the Gods; Mighty God of the sky/skies, storms, thunder & lighting, Law & Order, justice, honor, rain, the heavens, the universe, fate, weather, magic, air, winds, thunderstorms, clouds, hospitality, celestial bodies, governance, moral conduct, Human Race and Human Fate; Lord of the cosmos & Greek Mythological Universe; Supreme God; Patron of kings and humans. * Hera: Queen of the Gods; Dignified Goddess of Marriage, married women, air, family, childbirth, sky/skies, the heavens, women, familial love, home, royalty, fertility, power, faith, Womanhood, birth, home life, kingdoms/empires, relationships and children; Patron of women. * Poseidon: Powerful God of the Sea, rivers, earthquakes, water (fresh & salty), storms, tempest, winds, hurricanes, rain, floods, destruction, gales, drought, oceans, shores, islands, clear skies, horses (including Equastrian Creatures), water bodies, marine weather, natural disasters, aquatic creatures, sea/marine life, soil and Mediterranean Regions; King of Atlantis and the oceans; Lord of the Sea Deities; Patron of Seafaring and Sailors. * Demeter: Goddess of nature, agriculture, grain, the seasons, fertile soil, the harvest, fertility, sacred law, fruitfulness, crops, the earth, flowers, fruits, bread, nourishment, plants, growth and the Cycle of Life & Death; Mother of Persephone; Patron of farmers. * Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, warfare/battle/war (beneficial side of it), strategy, crafts, civilization, skill, justice, handicrafts, battle strategy, arts & crafts, tactical warfare, intelligent activity, reason, weaving, handicrafts, strategic warfare, battle tactics, military strategy, art (including useful arts), heroic endeavor, mathematics, domestic arts, defensive war, industry, inspiration, strength, courage, intelligence, defense, literature, commerce, knowledge, cities, science and diplomacy; Patron of scholars and military. * Ares: God of war/battle (destructive, frenzy side of it), violence, battlelust, murder, cowardice, cannibals, ferocity, savage/chaotic warfare, bloodlust, corruption/evil, deception, half-truths, slaughter, conflict, strife, rage/anger, endurance, fear, pain, terror and bloodshed; Patron of warriors. * Aphrodite: Goddess of Love & Beauty, seduction, pleasure, desire, sexuality, happiness, allure, procreation, lust (one of the 7-deadly-sins), attraction, romance emotion, passion, fertility and charm. * Hephaestus: God of craftsmen, smiths, fire, blacksmiths, the forges, technology, artisans, sculptors, Arts & Crafts, metals, metalworks, stone masonry, forgery, craftsmanship, volcanism/volcanoes, smithing, metallurgy, metalworkers, crafts, craftsmen, invention, sculptures, masonary and building constructions; Smith God of Olympus; Master blacksmith and craftsman of the gods; Patron of blacksmiths, goldsmiths and carpenters. * Apollo: God of Light, the Sun, truth, music (especially when he directed the choir of the Muses), poetry, logic, young men, order, reason, prophecy, healing, plagues, oracles, knowledge, medicine, science, inspiration, art (including useful arts), thought, archery (but not for war or hunting), cattle, herdsmen, purity/purification, civilization, mathematics, philosophy, learning and intelligence; Patron of oracles; Protector of herds and flocks. * Artemis: Goddess of the wild, hunting / the hunt / hunters, nature, archery, wild beasts, the Moon, chastity, young women, sudden death, wildlife, fertility, maidenhood / maiden girls, virginity, childbirth, mountains, hills, forests, delivery, children, moonlight, animals, plaque, fertility, the wilderness and protection of maidens; Patron of virgin girls. * Bacchus/Dionysus: God of parties, drunkenness, grapes, frenzy, disorder, theater, mysteries, grape-harvest, ecstasy, madness, merrymaking, vegetation, disorderly conduct, intoxication, revelry/entertainment, partying, festivities, ectasy, drama / dramatic arts, fertility, wine, rituals, religious ecstasy, ritual madness, sexuality, viticulture, the grape vine, fruitfulness, compulsion, the arts, festivity, madness and resurrection. Patron god of the arts, festivals and theater. * Hermes: Herald/Messenger of the gods; God of travels, boundaries, shepherds, roads, hospitality, diplomacy, trade, merchants, invention, theft/thieves/thievery, orators, wits/cunning, language, writing, measurements, astrology, astronomy, sleep, dreams, magic, fertility, athletics/athletes, speed, trickery, international trade, commerce, athletes, exploring, mail deliverers, literature, art (including useful arts), transitions, wrestling, travelers, sports, business, gymnastics, cunning wiles, communications, persuasions, messengers, transition, guides, border crossings, transition, games, borders, eloquence, literature and poetry; Patron of Merchants; Guide of the Underworld. Minor Gods * Hades: Lord of the Dead and the Underworld; Feared God of the Underworld, the dead, grief, necromancy, afterlife, curses, subterranean regions, death, burials, mysteries, wealth/riches, mortality, darkness, dreams, metal, the earth, hidden treasures within the earth, spirits and the dark arts. * Hestia: Peaceful Goddess of family harmony, fire, truth, the home, the right ordering of domesticity/state, virgins, food, the hearth, architecture, cooking, family, domesticity and protection. * Eros: God of Love, passion, desire, affection, infatuation, attraction, sexual desires, procreation, beauty fertility, archery and erotic love. His duty is to make others fall in love * Pan: God of Nature, the Wilderness, shepherds, flocks, mountain flocks, the wild, forests, woodlands, fields, groves, the mountainous wild, animals, rustic music fertility, sexual plunge and Meadows. * Persephone: Goddess of spring, innocence, springtime, flowers, fertility, renewal, vegetation, growth and young life; Hades' wife & Queen of the Underworld. * Hebe: Goddess of Youth and children; Cupbearer of the Gods; Patron of brides. * Asclepius: God of medicine, health, rejuvenation, doctors and healing. *"'Astraeus:"' God of Energy *"'Eos:"' Goddess/Titaness of Dawn *"'Helios:"' God/Titan of the Sun *"'Selene:"' Goddess/Titaness of the Moon *"'Circe:"' Goddess of magic *"The Muses:" Goddess of art and poetry *"Hecate:" Titaness/Goddess of witchcraft, magic, the crossroads, the wilderness, the moon, the occult, mystery, night, madness, obscure and the paranormal (ghosts and spirits). *''Psyche:" Goddess of human soul and fidelity.'' *'"[[The Fates |''The Fates ]]:"' Goddess of past and present and future ** Lahkesis: Goddess of Present and a Sister of Fate. ** Atropos: Goddess of Future and a Sister of Fate. ** Clotho: Goddess of Past and a Sister of Fate. *Other Sea Deities'' ** Palaemon: God of Sharks. ** Delphin: God of Dolphins. ** Thetis: Goddess of the Seas & Earthquakes *''Sons of Ares'' ** Deimos: God of Terror. ** Phobos: God of Fear. *"'Morpheus:"'' God of sleep and Amnesia '' *"'Phantasos:"' God of dream and Nightmares *"'Narcissus:"' God of vanity *"'Styx:"' Goddess of river Underworld *"'Boreas:"' God of North wind *"'Eris:"' Goddess of goddess of strife, chaos and Discord *"Adonis:"God of rebirth and vegetable *"Trivia:" God of when three roads meet *"Amphitrite:" Goddess of sea and Poseidon's wife *"'Triton:"' son of Poseidon, messenger God of the Seas and god of waves, tides, winds, and navy. *''Iris: goddess of the rainbow and messages; Messenger of the Gods *Nike: Goddess of Victory; Messenger of the Gods. *Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune * 'Atalanta: virgin goddess of the moons and Forests, running, hunting and wild animals List of Demigods * '''Hercules: Son of Zeus. Main hero in the film Hercules and the series. *"Nemesis:" the DemiGoddess of vengeance and retribution *"Fear and Terror:" Demigods of Fear and Terror and sons of Ares and Aphrodite *'Megara :' Princess of the Gods and wife of Hercules *'Charon' ferryman of the Dead Souls the son of Nyx and Erebus *Otus:" The Aquatic Demigod the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite *'Orpheus' Demigod, Singer, and Teen idol. Son of Apollo 'Powers and Abilities' Olympian Gods possess vast amounts of power, including... * Immortality: Most if not all Gods Possesses the Ability to live Forever without fear of aging or dying. * Superhuman Strength: All gods possess some level Super Strength or Enhanced Strength which are far superior of a human Note: All Olympians have some potential to manipulate magical or cosmic energies for some purpose. These powers are mostly limited to: * Metamorphosis: the ability to change their appearance or shape,ugly * Teleportation: The Ability to Instantly Move across great distances. Note: However, a small minority of the Olympians is capable of Energy Manipulation: manipulating vast amounts of energy for a variety of purposes, including... * Physical augmentation of their physical capabilities, * Firing powerful blasts energy for destructive purposes, which can be Energy based Gallery First Generation Disney zeus.jpg|Zeus poseidon disney 2. jpg.gif|Poseidon hades disney.jpg|Hades Heraherc2.jpg|Hera Demeterdisney.jpg|Demeter Hestiaherc3.jpg|Hestia Second Generation Athenaherc3.jpg|Athena Ares2.jpg|Ares Apollo disney 5.jpg|Apollo Aphrodite and hepheastus.jpg|Aphrodite Hephaestusherc2.jpg|Hephaestus Disneyartemis 2.jpg|Artemis Disney hermes.jpg|Hermes Minor Gods AMP.jpg|Amphitrite 180px-DSCF1659.jpg|Persephone Category:Gods Category:Characters